Snowman
by C.S Alvarez
Summary: Cuando estás entre la nieve, surgen pensamiento muy profundos... claro, profundamente estúpidos.


—Horo Horo, hazme un favor.—

—¡Claro!—

—Andáte a la mierda.—

—¡Sí! … ¿Eh? ¡Hey ¿A qué viene eso? Cabeza de alpinoque!—

—¿Qué es un alpinoque?—

—Qué te importa, si se trata de Horo, seguro una estupidez.—

—Cierto.—

—Qué malos son… ¡Y eso que son mis amigos!—

—¿Qué hicimos para recibir tal castigo?—

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?—

Pisoteada en el suelo.

—¡Anita!— Gritó Yoh, su sonrisa al recibir a su esposa era incomprensible para todos, especialmente para Horo, bueno a él siempre le costaba comprender cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué hacen holgazaneando?— Preguntó, con un tono serio, pero tranquilo, mientras los shamanes estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

—Viendo como pone la puerca.— Respondió Ren, claramente no le importaba mucho si Anna se enfadaba, grave error, pero al parecer lo pasó por alto.

—¿Qué puerta, hay que ayudar?— Horo se levantó a encarar al chino con curiosidad.

—Este imbécil.— Susurró mientras los tres pico de cabello se elevaban levemente.

—Olvídense de eso, hagan algo importante.— Las órdenes de Anna podían pasar fácilmente por las de un militar de alto rango, acomodó su largo cabello y ajustó la pulsera de joyas azules que había obligado a Yoh a comprar en Taiwán.

—No tenemos nada qué hacer, Anita.— Yoh se levantó y trató de tomarla por la cintura, pero no, Anna lo reviró con un golpe.

—Nada de "Anita", a entrenar.— Finalizó la discusión, todos fueron al patio del hospedaje donde, se alojaban, ni modo, había un frío de mil demonios, pero para Anna estar sin camisa y descalzos en la nieve era parte del entrenamiento.

No se encontraban en Funbari, hace como seis años que no pisaban ni mínimo suelo de dicho lugar, de hecho, su "misión", muy importante impuesta por Hao, el hermano gemelo mayor de Yoh por dos minutos, que consistía en, bueno, quién sabe en qué demonios consistía, sólo estaban por ahí vagando en el mundo tratando de hacerlo un lugar mejor, ¡Pero!, No tenían dinero, Ren sí, pero no lo iba a invertir en hacerse pasar por los de Greenpeace para que al final ni caso le hicieran a la campaña shamánica impuesta por un Shaman King que le tenía miedo a su madre y a su propia cuñada, siendo un dios, vale, sonaba algo patético, pero hay que admitir que era buena idea considerando que la mayoría de ellos se escaparon de la escuela para asistir a la Shaman Fight, y no tenían título, Ren sí, ni tampoco tendrían un trabajo decente pues Anna los catalogaba como "Un montón de imbéciles sin nada qué hacer", el hecho radica, en que por ahora sólo se dedicaban a entrenar.

—Mierda… ¡Con el frío que hace!— Lloriqueó el ainu.

—Ninguno se queja, sólo tú, y vienes de un clima frío.— Respondió Ren Tao, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por favor chicos, ¡Vean el lado bueno, tenemos una gran vida!— Sonrió Asakura, con esa mirada de profunda tranquilidad, por no decir pereza o algo peor, y ese cabello largo estilo hippie.

—Lo dices tú que todo estás tranquilo de la vida.— Ren volteó la mirada, evitando enfocarse en Horo Horo que trataba de rascarse el trasero con la punta del pie, pues tenían las manos atadas con cadenas, por cierto, estaban en Alaska.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Y posteriormente se rio como siempre solía hacerlo.

—Ya sabes, dejando hijos tirados por el mundo, pareciendo hippie, sacando dinero de quién sabe dónde, lo normal.— Horo Horo sonrió de placer mientas decía eso, pues había logrado su objetivo, su traseral objetivo.

—Seeh… una buena vida.— Suspiró.

—Ni una mierda, estoy rodeado de idiotas.— Pensó el Tao, al ver a Horo Horo rascándose los glúteos con el pie, y a Yoh sonriendo plácidamente de su "vida soñada".

—Ojalá Manta estuviera aquí, jijiji.—

—Ojalá Manta fuera una manta y estuviera aquí, me cago del frío.—

—Sip, estoy rodeado de idiotas.—

 **FIN.**

* * *

Un poco corto, ¿Eh? Porque es un drabble, ni modo, espero que les haya gustado, dudo que mis lectores sigan vivos ;w; pero igual, algo de tiempo libre, Word, he aquí, em... no sé qué decir así que... bye!


End file.
